LoveBug
by 2originalcents
Summary: What happens when Beej and Lydia want to take their relationship to the next level?
1. Finally

**Disclaimer:** _**I don't own any of these characters. If I did, I would have put this somewhere in the cartoon or movie.**_

**This is the first Fanfic I feel confident enough to put up here. Please review/comment/critic, I appreciate any input from you guys.**

**LoveBug**

**Chapter 1: Finally**

"Mmmm, Beetle-"

"Shhhh, Babes. Don't say the B word…"

She let out a squeal in delight. The man she's loved since she was fourteen was gently kissing down her neck. He started lowering the top of her nightgown, revealing the top of her pale breasts as he continued kissing her.

"Ahh, Beej, please don't stop this time…"

He lifted up to gaze into her eyes. He kissed her passionately on the lips, pressing himself as close to her as possible. She placed a hand on his chest and another in his long blond hair, trying to be close to him as well.

His hand began to wonder from the back to her neck to her waist, then her hips, hesitating lightly on her thighs. In all pervert fashion his hand eventually landed on her ass, which he began to rub and squeeze.

She giggled. These little actions of his always brought a smile to her face.

His hand left her ass and landed the one place where he knew she would melt. And melt she did.

"Beej…"

She began to moan and gasp for air. Her man, or rather specter, chuckled at her flustered look and kissed her again.

"Feel good Lyds?"

She nodded, moaning. He began to take off her panties in exchange for a more direct touch-

"Lydia!"

There was a knock at her door. It was Barbara.

"Oh no…" She whispered in sheer horror.

"Psh, ignore her Babes. Tonight you're all mine." His attention went back to the pale neck that drove him crazy.

"Lydia, can I come in? There's something going on around here and we need to talk to you."

Lydia was going to respond when Beetlejuice covered her mouth and responded for her in her voice, "All right Barbara, I'll be down in a sec."

She gave him a stern look, hating every time he would imitate her voice. She pushed him aside and was about to get off the bed when he grabbed her by the waist and pressed her close to his chest.

"Where do you think you're going Babes? You promised tonight was THE night." He planted a wet kiss on her delicate lips. She tried to struggle against him, but he grabbed her arms and continued kissing her.

There was another knock on the door.

"Lydia, sweetie, are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm all right. I'll be right down!" This time Lydia said herself as she tried to catch her breath. "BJ, come on…"

"You promised," he pouted like an injured child. He let go of her arms knowing she was going to go downstairs instead of staying with him, safe under her canopy bed.

"I know, but I didn't expect them to bother me tonight." She leaned in and kissed him gently, "I'll be right back."

"Fine," he muttered as she bounced off the bed and grabbed her robe. He attentively watched her actions. When she walked out of the room, he leaned his head back against the bed's headboard and sighed.

"Stupid Maitland's. Always ruining my fun." He grumbled as he waited for his love to return.

**Alas, end of chapter 1.**

**Pretty short, you think? Anywho, I hope you like it! Please review/comment/critic!**

**Sorry if you think Beetlejuice is a little OOC, but I think he would act like this…**


	2. Indignation

**Chapter 2: Indignation **

Lydia reached the living room to find both sets of parents waiting for her.

"What's up guys?" She asked, concerned. She's lived with these four adults for four years now, and they had never gathered together like this before.

"Lydia, you haven't… you haven't-"

"Oh for heaven's sakes Charles," Delia interrupted her husband and took charge of the situation. "Lydia, you haven't summoned that monster have you?"

She looked at her parents dumbfounded. Of course they didn't know anything about the ghoul upstairs in her bed awaiting her return. She turned to her ghostly parents. They, on the other hand, had known for a while now that she was friends with the so-called 'monster'. However, she hadn't yet mentioned how close they have gotten over the years.

"Excuse me?" She asked her stepmother innocently.

"Adam and Barbara told us that they have felt his presence very strongly lately. And I know that you never let the thought of him go since he almost _raped_ you!"

"He didn't try to rape me! He wanted to marry me!" Lydia yelled a little too defensively.

"What's the difference? He's a pervert and we all know this. He essence seems to be hanging out here a lot lately, you better not even think about-"

"Delia, I'm eighteen. I'm old enough to know not to say his name. You all don't have to baby me so much." She glared at the ghost couple as she said this. _How dare they do this? I thought we discussed that letting them know about my friendship with BJ would be a bad idea. How could they go behind my back like this?_

The ghosts looked away, embarrassed.

"All right. Everyone calm down. Pumpkin, I know you are old enough to take care of yourself and I believe you when you say you have no interest in seeing that thing again. None of us do. Now Delia, you have to calm down. Nothing is going on here." Charles said, trying to take control of the situation as the head of the family. He also just wanted some peace.

Delia wasn't quite satisfied with this, but she decided to let it end.

"Fine, this better be the last time we discuss this situation again, Lydia."

"Delia, I didn't even bring it up to begin with! I was just upstairs-"

"What were you doing up there anyway?" Delia challenged.

"I was trying to fall asleep, but how can I with you four pestering me over things that have long since been forgotten?" With that, Lydia turned on her heel, full to the brim with indignation, and headed to her room.

"This isn't the end is it?" Delia turned to Adam and Barbara.

Barbara shook her head, no.

**I think I have a thing for short chapters…**

**Hmmm, Lydia's a pretty good liar isn't she?**

**Reviews/comments/critics always appreciated!**


	3. Old Chant

**Chapter 3: Old Chant**

"Ah!" Lydia screamed as she entered her room and plopped down on her bed, her head landing on Beetlejuice's lap.

"Tough lovin', Babes?" He asked her in a soothing voice, running his hand through her hair several times.

"You have no idea," she choked out with a half sob. She tried burying her head into her best friend turned boyfriend's lap but he instead pulled her up and placed her head on his chest, rocking her gently.

There was a small rapping at her door, "Lydia, I know you might never want to see me again, but may I please come in and explain what just happened." It was Barbara.

BJ answered for his beloved. "You better come in here and explain why the fuck Lyds is crying. And it better be good," he growled.

Barbara walked in, riddled with guilt but a look of determination on her face.

"Do you think we could talk alone, Lydia?" She asked, staring uncomfortably at how close the two were to each other. She didn't like it.

Lydia didn't face her and snuggled closer into Beetlejuice's chest. She didn't want to talk to her and hear her lame excuses for having completely betrayed her trust. BJ stayed silent, knowing it would just upset his Lydia more if he said anything. But he knew that if he were alone with that ghost woman, he would send her back to Saturn and make sure a sandworm ate her this time.

After an extensive awkward silence, Lydia raised her head and turned to look at Barbara. She then turned to her best friend, "Would you mind?"

He looked slightly hurt, but just nodded his head. "If you need me, you know what to say, Lydia."

She nodded and whispered his name three times. She was alone with Barbara now.

"Honey, I know that you're upset, but you were never going to tell them and I'm concerned about you." The ghost sat down on the bed and patted the girl's hand. She recoiled from the touch.

"Lydia, I'm sorry. Both Adam and I are. We thought a lot about whether or not we should tell them, and we figured implying it would be the best."

Lydia didn't look at the woman she's come to see as her mother figure since her own mother passed on. She was no longer crying, but a single tear did manage to escape her.

"Look, we've tolerated you two being friends for this long, it seemed somewhat harmless. But you two are taking this too far. You have a life to live Lydia! He already lived his; you can't let him take you down. Adam and I both agree that now that you'll soon be heading off for college, you need to start fresh. Forget about him in your life, and when you pass on decades from now, then you can perhaps go looking for him and be friends again if that's what you want, but for now, you should go on living your _life._"

Lydia didn't know what to say. She just couldn't comprehend what Barbara was telling her. Forget Beetlejuice? Forget the only person she's ever felt a true connection towards? Yes, he is dead and yes, she is alive. These were facts. But their connection was so strong that not even death could have kept them apart. Why did no one understand this?

"Besides, sweetie, I've seen the way he looks at you. Before I knew it was just friendship between you two, but I think he wants something more from you now. I don't like that. He doesn't seem to understand that you don't belong to him and you deserve to have a relationship with a boy your age and who is living."

_Oh Barbara, if only you knew those feelings you suspect BJ of having towards me are mutual._

"Barbara, can you please leave." Lydia whispered this so lowly, the ghost beside her had scarcely heard her.

"What are you going to do?"

Lydia looked at Barbara's weary glance, "I just need some time to think about what you said."

"All right then," she got up and kissed her on the forehead. "I hope you can forgive Adam and me someday, but we're only looking out for your best interests." With that said, she left the young woman alone in her room.

Lydia sat in her dark room for a long while before finally saying the chant that is forever etched into her heart:

"Though I know I should be wary

Still I venture someplace scary

Ghostly haunting I turn loose.

Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, BEETLEJUICE!"

**The next chapter is going to be longer then these previous ones**

**There's also going to be some lovin' in it, so I'm a little nervous to post that one up…**

**I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far!**

**And thanks for any and all reviews/comments/critics!**


	4. LoveBug

**So cue the smut chapter! Though I think it's more cute than smutty, but this is the reason why the story is rated M.**

**Also, I'd like to give a HUGE THANK YOU to all the lovely people who have reviewed! You guys are great!**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter…**

**Chapter 4: LoveBug**

She landed right inside of Beetlejuice's bedroom in his Roadhouse. When she was younger she usually had to take a door, which led to the Neitherworld. Later she didn't need the door and could appear in front of BJ's home. But ever since the two decided that it was time to get closer, she started appearing directly in his bedroom.

He was usually there, but currently it was empty. She figured he must be in the kitchen, or maybe talking to Jacques. She went towards his bed, which he had recently upgraded from a coffin to king size, and made herself comfortable within his sheets. With all that had occurred that evening, from almost finally making love to BJ to being asked to never see him again, Lydia was quite exhausted and drifted off to sleep.

She woke up a few hours later to find an arm draped across her waist. She stretched, not remembering where she was.

"You finally awake, Lyds."

She turned to see her BJ laying beside her, smiling sweetly at her. She leaned in and gave him a kiss. She then curled herself close to his side.

"So what did that bitch say?"

Beetlejuice waited for his punishment that came from calling Barbara a bitch, but Lydia didn't say anything. That worried him.

They both just laid there in silence until Lydia was able to speak.

"She wants us to never see each other again. She says that since I'm heading off to college, I should start living my life and forget about you since you've already lived yours. She also said we're getting too close and that you want something more than friendship."

The ghoul became noticeably rigid by her side. She looked up to see his eyes wild with anger. He looked like he was ready to kill and for once, Lydia was glad Barbara was already dead.

"What I didn't mention to her, however, because I just wanted to end the conversation, is that I want to be more than friends with you as well." She stretched herself up and grazed his lips with her own. He loosened up immediately with that touch and looked into her eyes.

"You know I love you right? And I also just want what's best for you." Concern covered his unconventionally handsome face.

"Of course I know that, and I love you too. That's why I'm here. I don't think being with you is making me miss out on anything in life. If anything, I feel more fulfilled. And so what if I never date a guy my age who _is_ alive? I found my soul mate so there's no need to keep searching." She smiled up at him. He kissed her and held her tight next to his body. He spent over 600 years searching for his soul mate and no one would tear them apart. He never wanted to let go of his Lydia. Never.

He kissed her and eventually his kisses left her lips and continued to her neck and shoulders. He placed one of his hands behind her neck while the other one traced her curvy figure, straying around her ass, and landing on her leg, which he hooked onto his hip. She gasped with every kiss he gave her and giggled with every nibble. Her little noises were music to the ghouls ears.

"I love you, Lydia."

"I love you too, Beetle-"

He prevented her from forming his full name on her lips with another kiss. They spent some time in each other's embraces until BJ gently pushed his darling on to her back and began again where they had left off before their annoying interruption. Lydia moaned and trembled under his touch. He then continued to take off her panties, and no one stopped him this time.

"Beej…"

Her breaths became shallow as she started becoming more excited. BJ sat up, placing her on his lap. He started taking off her top and kissed her stomach, slowly making his way up to her breasts.

He tore himself away to stare at the beautiful naked girl in his arms. This wasn't the first time he saw her this way. There had been several times before, with and without her knowledge, but no matter how many times, he still found her breathtaking.

As he was ogling her, Lydia took the liberty of taking off Beej's blazer, then his tie, then his shirt. She kissed and licked his neck the same way he did her, but instead of moans, he let out slight growls of lust.

They went back to kissing as Lydia pressed herself closer to her ghost.

"Babes, I need you to eat this." He procured a beetle from nowhere and held it for her to eat.

"What? Beej, it's just the first time, can't your weird kinks wait till next time?" She slapped his hand aside and kissed him.

He smiled against her kiss, _Hehe, so there will be a 'next time'._

"Lyds, this has nothing to do with my perverted kinks. Trust me, they're weirder than having you eat some bugs." He cackled, thinking of all the things he's going to bring up once his Lyds becomes a bit more experienced. "This, my love, is a lovebug," he turned it so Lydia could see the shape of a heart on the beetle's back.

"A lovebug?"

"Yes, it's perfect for first timers like you. It takes most of the pain of loss and turns it into pleasure." He gave her a wicked grin. He wanted his Babes to enjoy her first time with him as much as he would, and this lovebug would do the trick.

_So we really are going to do this_. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth as her boyfriend placed the beetle into her mouth to eat. She bit it hard and could hear all its crunchy glory in her mouth. However, she noticed right away that it didn't taste bad, the beetle actually tasted like chocolate covered strawberries.

"Do all beetles taste like this?" She asked, pointing at her mouth.

BJ chuckled, "Just had a little taste and you're already hooked on them. No, these are the only ones that taste that way. Kinda romantic huh? All beetles have different tastes to them."

She shook her head, processing the information. As she was chewing, BJ again kissed her neck and began to tease one of her breasts with one hand as the other rested on her hip.

She finished the beetle and they kissed. Lydia slowed herself down a bit when she could feel BJ's excitement between her legs. She slowly moved her hands from his hair, to shoulders, down his chest, and landing on his pants. She undid his belt and took it off in one fluid motion.

"You're pretty good at stripping me down, Babes." he chuckled.

She continued her work, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. She sat up as he took his pants off. Now he was down to only his beetle boxers and Lydia was incredibly turned on. More so than she thought she would be. She leaned closer to him, and in doing so she pressed her breasts closer to each other, driving Beetlejuice over the edge. He grabbed her hips and pushed her back, now he was on top while she was below him. In this position, he was able to take off his boxers easily.

Lydia was a deep red. She had never seen an actual guy naked before. Yes, in some of her more scandalous fantasies she had tried to imagine Beetlejuice naked, but it wasn't at all like the real thing. He let her ogle him a little bit before kissing her again and lightly pressing his weight on top of her. It was intoxicating and Lydia never wanted him to pull away.

Beetlejuice pulled at one of Lydia's hands, which was clasped tightly in his hair. He pulled it down and let her tenderly stroke him. Lydia pulled away and looked down at her hand as she was rubbing her boyfriend's member.

"Is this okay, Babes?" BJ asked her as he gasped for air. He had been waiting so long for this moment. He had tried a hundred times over to imagine how nice Lyds' soft touch would feel on him, but it was even better. He felt like he was going to go insane. He let go of her hand, now needing the strength of both arms so he wouldn't simply collapse on top of her.

"Am I doing it right, Beej?"

"You're doing it even better than right," he grunted.

Lydia stroked Beetlejuice's hard cock for a while longer before suddenly stopping.

"Don't be such a tease, Babes." He grunted, biting down on he collarbone. She jumped, not expecting him to do that.

"It's just… I don't want you to get worn out. This belongs somewhere else, you know." She gasped, a little embarrassed by what she just said.

Beetlejuice pulled himself up to stare at his Lydia. She looked so cute with her pale skin a pleasant flush of pink. He could tell from her eyes that she meant what she just said. She really wanted him inside her. He wanted her just as badly and was going to go mad if he didn't have her. His Babes wanted him, and he wasn't one to disappoint. He was about to show her why he's the Ghost with the Most.

He licked her neck and her lips. He pushed himself closer to her and rubbed himself close to her entrance. He could feel just how wet she was down there; it was amazing.

Lydia trembled at the feel and knowing that he would soon penetrate her. She waited so long for this moment. She closed her eyes shut and grabbed tightly onto the sheets underneath her.

BJ licked her nose and whispered in her ear, "Even with the lovebug, this still may hurt a bit. I'll try to be as gentle as I possibly can." She nodded, excited and nervous for this moment.

He entered her in one swift movement, figuring that was probably the best thing to do. Lydia gasped, her back arching.

"Lydia? Babes, are you okay?" Beetlejuice asked, concerned.

Lydia moaned, trying to get use to the sensation of having him inside her.

"Give me a second, Beej, please." He nodded, waiting until she gave the go ahead to continue.

_She's so beautiful. I can't believe I'm finally inside her after all these years._ He could feel his heart almost burst with joy and love. His Lydia looked bothered, trying hard to get use to him, and he loved her so much for it; for giving him the honor of being the only man to see her like this. He kissed her cheek and pushed her hair out of her eyes soothingly.

After a few more moments, she nodded, letting him know it was okay to proceed.

"I'll be really gentle and slow." He told her.

He began thrust himself in and out of her. Although it still felt a little odd, the initial pain and discomfort melted away and she began enjoying herself.

_This must be the lovebug taking affect_. She thought as she wrapped her legs around BJ's hips and dug her nails into his shoulders.

He began to suck on her breasts again and play with her clit with one hand. Lydia's senses were overloading and she could feel herself almost reach her climax.

"Lydia, I'm about to cum. I want to cum with you Babes." He told her, kissing her deeply. His snake tongue explored the inside of her mouth. Both their bodies shuddered violently, both reaching their peak.

"Ah! Beetlejuice!" She called out his name as they both came at the same time.

Beetlejuice rolled over on his back, worn out from his first time with the woman he truly, deeply loved. He turned to look at her trying to catch her own breath. He smirked; he really lived up to his nickname. But not only that, he had tried to keep her from calling his name the entire time, but it felt good hearing her call _his_ name in such an intimate moment. It was his name and his name alone she would ever call in that manner, full of lust, desire, and love.

"How was that Lydia?" He asked her.

"That lovebug sure did work," she smiled with closed eyes. BJ cackled.

"Good, good."

Lydia rolled over and lay on her lover's chest nestling close to where his heart would beat if he were alive.

"I love you Beetlejuice. Thank you. I know you went through a lot to make sure I enjoyed it as much as you did." She kissed his chest.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around his little pixie. "This would have been pointless if you didn't enjoy yourself too. I want my girl to get pleasure from me loving her or else I'm doing something wrong. Also, as much as I love it coming out of your beautiful mouth, don't say my name again, Love."

She nodded, drifting off to sleep once again in the arms she adores and feels completely at ease in.

**It's so sad that this chapter is so long compared to all the others. **

**^/^;**


	5. A Mistake?

**Thanks for all the reviews/comments/critics!**

**I feel good about finally posting that last chapter, now Beej has to go deal with some unattended business. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 5: A Mistake?**

"Lyds? Lydia?" Beetlejuice looked at his sleeping beauty. He had to admit, he would have preferred to marry her before making love to her, but with what happened when they first met, he's still a little weary to bring up the 'm' word with her.

"Good. You're still sleeping. Well I have to go see a certain ghost couple, but I won't be too long. I wouldn't want you waking up without me by your side." He kissed the top of her head and headed off to do what he needed to do.

He suddenly appeared in the Deetz's attic where the two ghosts made their home. Barbara jumped when she saw him on the couch.

"What are you doing here? And where's Lydia?" Adam demanded, setting himself in front of his wife.

"Well, aren't you the tough man, Adam?" BJ said mockingly, as he popped a cigarette in his mouth.

"Where's Lydia?" Barbara demanded from behind her husband.

"I kidnapped her so now I have her hidden away in my castle until a knight in shiny armor saves her." He shot her the dirtiest look while he took a drag.

"You know what's been going on around here. Lydia is leaving for college soon and if you have any morality inside you, you'd leave her alone to live her life." Adam stood his ground in front of the ghoul.

BJ smirked. He stood up and adjusted his signature blazer.

"You honestly think something as trifle as Lyds getting some higher education is enough to separate us? In case you haven't noticed, death couldn't even do that." He hissed.

"I know what's in your head when you see her you sick pervert. Lydia may not be a child anymore, but you can't be with her like that. I'll admit that you've been a good friend to her as she grew up here, but she's moving on now, and that means you need to move on as well."

"Says the ghost who can't leave his house for another," he looked at his wrist, supposedly looking at a watch, "121 years."

Beetlejuice cackled and turned towards the little town model Adam was so proud of. He stared at it fondly. This was the place he first talked to his love. He touched the foam grass, then turned, remembering why he was there to begin with.

"Look, I can care less what you two think of me. But I WILL NOT let you hurt my Lydia."

"She's not yours!" Barbara interrupted. Beetlejuice held out a finger, warning her to not speak again.

"I beg to differ, Babs. She is mine. And I'm all hers. You may hate me, but you have to accept the fact that she adores me, so I'll be sticking around, thank you."

"She doesn't adore you. She just needed a friend here, but she won't need you anymore in a few more months."

BJ faced Adam, slitting his eyes, wanting nothing more than to kill them both over and over again.

"Look Adam, the same way that you have to accept the fact that Lyds adores me, I have to accept the fact that she adores you two losers. In fact, that is really the only reason I haven't gotten rid of you, because I know it will upset her."

"You can't do anything to us."

"Wrong again, Babs. I'm much stronger and smarter than you two think I am. I can easily get rid of you, but Lydia loves both of you probably even more than her real parents, her love is the only thing keeping you two safe from me. But just remember, if you two pull another stunt like the one you did last night and hurt her again, you'll regret it. Even if she does get upset with me."

They both stayed quiet, scared of the bio-exorcist they had summoned themselves so long ago.

"You two have been a thorn in my side since we met. The only thing I can be grateful to you idiots for is introducing me to Lydia, but other than that, you don't have much going for you." He threw his cigarette on the floor and stepped on it.

"So where is she?" Barbara whispered.

"She's safe, in my Roadhouse, sleeping on my bed."

"You didn't, you-you…"

"I didn't do anything! Unlike you two I wouldn't do anything to hurt her. I love her, and yes, I want to be more than just her best friend. It was fine up to now, but we both want to be with each other. I want her and she wants me and I'm not going to step aside for some asshole punk, who's only redeeming trait is that his heart is beating, hurt her. When she tells me herself she wants me out of her life, then I'll leave, but until then, I suggest you two butt out!" With that he vanished, returning back to his home in the Neitherworld.

"Oh Adam, what are we going to do? He's dangerous. Lydia just doesn't see it for some reason…"

"Don't worry Barbara, we'll think of something."

Beetlejuice made it back home before his girl woke up. He went back to bed the exact same way he was when Lydia first went to sleep. He lay there holding her, thinking about everything that's going on when she started to stir. She stared up at him with big, dark eyes, and smiled.

"Mmm, hi."

"Hey," he responded, kissing her quickly and sweetly on the lips. "How'd you sleep?"

"Well," she murmured, burying her head into his chest.

"Lydia, you want me around, right?" Everything that was going on was starting to get to him. _Maybe I shouldn't have made love to her. Now I really can't leave, it would hurt her too much. And now that I know what it's like to be with her, I don't think I'd ever be able to give her up._

Lydia looked up at him, "Please don't let anything my parents, all four of them, say get to you. Of course I want you around! If I didn't I wouldn't have given you the time of day when you reappeared at my mirror. You're my best friend Beej, and I'll always want you around."

He looked down at her and smiled, remembering when he came back the first time to apologize for everything. He just didn't want her to hate him. She was the only person he didn't want hating him.

**Next chapter I think is a wee bit clunky, but I'm excited to post it none-the-less, but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter till then…**


	6. Old Friends

**Chapter 6: Old Friends**

4 Years Earlier – 6 Months after Lydia initially met Beetlejuice

"Lydia, do you think you'd be able to get me some paint from the shop. I think one more coat should do it and then we'll finally be done with all the remodeling." Adam asked Lydia.

"Of course Adam. I was going to go into town anyway. I have to buy some fabric for a clothing project I'm working on and some more chemicals for my dark room." She told him as she was about ready to leave for school.

It had been a typical day at her home, just like the day before and the day before that. Lydia loved her ghost parents, but in the back of her head she always found them to be rather dull relative to the fact that they were ghosts. And when she let herself think that, her mind would always wonder to a certain crude ghost who tried to marry her.

_I wonder what would be the worst that would happen if I summoned him? He may be upset because I bailed from my end of the deal, or maybe he'd be overjoyed to be on this side?_ Lydia caught herself thinking such dangerous thoughts. _What am I thinking? It would be terrible if that psycho came back! But…he was interesting…_

Thoughts of him and endless scenarios of what would happen should she ever gain the courage to utter his name again would always be the most prevalent at school, where the day would drag on with the boring lessons and the awful people.

"What in the world are you drawing, Lydia?" She turned to see Claire Brewster standing over her seat at Miss Shannon's School for Girls. She looked down at her paper and noticed that besides the coffin, spiders, and bats, she had also drawn her rendition of a certain specter she couldn't stop thinking about. "How gross, like, is he your boyfriend or something?"

_Well he _was_ my fiancé for a brief amount of time._

"Like, Lydia, you're the weirdest. That's why you're alone and will always be alone. No one would ever love a girl as freaky as you." Claire walked off, laughing all the way.

Lydia just looked back down at her doodles. _That's not true; someone had already loved me… I think._

She headed home after picking up Adam's paints and her own supplies.

"Hey sweetie, how was your day?" Barbara asked as soon as she walked in.

"Oh, it was fine Barbara, I brought Adam the paint." Lydia never told her ghostly mother about Claire, or the fact that she didn't have any friends. The ghost would feel too bad for her, and she didn't want that. Besides, there was Bertha and Prudence. She wasn't particularly close to those two girls, but she did talk to them sometimes at lunch to pass the day.

"Thanks Lydia, here, I'll take them."

"I'll be up in my room if you need me. I want to get started on this project right away."

"All right, I'll bring a snack up to you soon."

Lydia walked up to her room and locked the door. The ghosts could have walked through it easily enough, but they always knew to knock regardless if she locked her door. Plus, a locked door still kept her alive parents out.

She took out the fabrics from her bag and spread them out on her bed. She then took her sketchbook out of her messenger bag. She got started on the dress she had been planning in her head for a month now.

Hours passed her as she worked. Barbara had brought her a sandwich earlier, but other then that, no one interrupted her while she was at work.

She was putting the finishing touches on the top when she suddenly heard a knock.

"I'm working, go away." She called out mindlessly.

"What are you working on, Babes?" She instantly recognized that voice and that pet name. She whirled around and faced the mirror that was connected to her desk.

"Beetle-" She clasped her hand to her mouth, not wanting to finish that named.

The apparition that appeared in her mirror smiled at her, "How sweet, you remember me."

She was stunned, not sure if she should call for help or not. She couldn't deny she wanted to see him, but she was still frightened.

"What are you doing here?"

"What, can't I come pay an old friend a visit?" He asked innocently, resting his head on his hand. He changed from the last time she saw him. His hair wasn't quite as wild anymore; it lay long and smooth, framing his face nicely. His fingertips had a tinge of red to them, making Lydia slightly uneasy. And although his signature black and white suit was the same, he now opted for a pink shirt, which was actually a pretty good combination. All in all, he looked much more handsome now. _Why didn't he look like this when he tried to marry me? I actually might have gone through with it if that were the case._

"So, what are you doing?" He asked again, still smiling, still being friendly.

"I-I…" Lydia shook her head and looked at the dress she was working on. "I'm working on a dress." She motioned to the mannequin that held her work.

"A photographer and a skilled seamstress? You're quite the artist."

"What are you doing here?" She asked again, with a blush.

He looked down, seeming bashful. "Well, actually, I just wanted to apologize, about, you know…"

"You aren't mad?"

His head shot up, "Mad? Why would I be mad…?"

"Well, I bailed on my end of our deal…" This time Lydia looked away.

Beetlejuice gave her a blank look, then cackled the same way Lydia remembered.

"You really are a piece of work, Lyds. Mind if I call you Lyds?," She shook her head, "I mean, I basically forced you into almost marrying me, and you're afraid I'm mad?" He laughed even louder.

Lydia walked towards her desk and the mirror and sat down. "So, you can't come out of the mirror unless I call you, right?"

"Yep, Babes, that hasn't changed."

She smiled; she actually missed hearing him say that.

"So how's life been since I've been gone? I take those losers still live here?"

Lydia nodded. She reached out and touched her mirror.

"What would happen if I called you out?" She wondered, almost to herself.

"I'd appear in your room. But are you sure? You aren't afraid that I'll go out of control?"

She shook her head. The desire to summon him was unbearable, and she wasn't sure why. He was right, she should be terrified of him, but she wasn't. She wanted to apologize for walking away from their deal and at least release him for a little while, if she had the power to do so.

"What have you been doing since last you were here?" She asked him.

"I was in the waiting room and then I had to see Juno. She was not too happy to see me. I thought I was in there for a while, but if your calendar is correct, it's only been six months right?"

She nodded again. The Maitlands had told her about a waiting room and a woman named Juno, so she knew what he was talking about.

"Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice," Lydia took a deep breath, she wasn't sure why she was doing it, but she was going to summon him. The ghoul simply looked at her, half expecting her to look up at him and say _just kidding!_

"Beetle-"

There was a knock at the door that caused them both to jump.

"Lydia!" It was Delia, and she was banging on the door.

The young girl rolled her eyes; Beetlejuice just chuckled at the hysteric woman.

"Lydia, open this door this instant!"

"I'm going," she called out to her stepmother. "Beej, can you make yourself invisible or something? I don't want Delia freaking out more than she all ready is."

"No problem Babes," he grinned, vanishing. He had simply made himself invisible like she said since he wanted to see what the crazy woman outside wanted.

_Beej? I like it._ He smiled at the realization that she had just created a new nickname for him.

Lydia opened the door and the redheaded woman rushed in.

"Lydia, I have some very important people coming over tomorrow night to look at my work. What I need from you is to act _normal_ for once, and don't make me look like a fool! That means none of your depressing quotes, no eccentric clothes, and NO speaking of ghosts. As far as everyone is concerned, the Maitlands have passed to the other side, and that monster never existed."

"Delia, you made a sculpture of-"

"Hush, no speaking none sense in front of them! In fact, don't speak at all. Just stay there and look pretty, kay?"

"Can I go back to my work now?"

"Yes," Delia was making her way to the door when she turned around, "I almost forgot, a girl named Claire called. She said she had something she wants to give you tomorrow…" The redhead walked out. Lydia locked the door as soon as she left.

She put her back to the wall, and whispered, "Beetlejuice."

The ghoul was suddenly before her, smiling.

"I can see why you're so willing to call me, everyone here seems even more awful then I remember." He cackled.

"You don't know the half of it." She dropped down to the floor, six months of being yelled at and made fun of weighing heavy on her. She threw her legs close to herself and buried her head in her knees.

Beetlejuice was horribly uncomfortable. He came to apologize and if luck were on his side, become friends with the goth girl he couldn't stop thinking about. He was prepared to jump through hoops and deal with a mile high defense barrier. Instead, he was welcomed back to her life with open arms and she needed some comforting that he didn't know how to give.

"Hey, are you all right, Babes?" He asked, feeling stupid. He walked slowly towards her.

"I hate my life. I try to make it work, but no one understands me! I hate this!"

The ghoul sat next to her, and he slowly put his arm around her. He was prepared for her to pull away in disgust, but again she surprised him. She put her head on his shoulder and snuggled close to him.

He sat holding her for a while, and then finally asked, "So, who's this Claire bitch?"

**I think this is a pretty good transition from movie to cartoon, what do you guys think?**

**Thanks for all the reviews/comments/critics! Much appreciated!**

**The next chapter will be the last one, unfortunately, but it was fun while it lasted.**

**Btw, Claire wanted to pull a prank on Lydia, that was the "something."**


	7. Good Ol' Chuck

**OMG, I thought this file got deleted in my computer; I was about to cry!**

**Luckily I found it! And for your reading pleasure, here is the final chapter to this fanfic!**

**Chapter 7: Good Ol' Chuck**

"Mmm, Beej…" Lydia whispered in her sleep.

Beetlejuice held her closer. Ever since that day he returned and held her until she stopped crying, he never again left her side. He took her on adventures in the Neitherworld and helped her to be more confident. She needed him, and he needed her.

"I wish they would think about the last four years rather than those few days. I don't care what they think of me, but I know it eats you up inside, Babes." He whispered against her hair.

She rolled around, then groggily asked to no one, "What time is it?"

"Uhmm, it's 9, I think."

She yawned and sat up. "Morning," she smiled up at BJ.

"Morning," he said back.

"I should probably head back, wouldn't want Delia to blow a gasket when she realizes I'm gone…"

She got up and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower. She popped her head out and asked, "Care to join me?"

"Don't have to ask twice Babes…"

After their sexy shower together, they both got dressed so they could go back to the Real World.

"Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice." She whispered. They both arrived in her bedroom, just how she left it.

"You'll stay right?" Lydia snuggled close to her ghoul. He wrapped his arms around her, _I think it be best if I left_, "Of course, I'll stay until you want me to leave."

She smiled and changed out of her lingerie into actual clothing. BJ simply sat on her bed, watching her. She joined him on the bed and sat between his legs.

"Last night was great," she leaned back.

"Glad you enjoyed it, Babes." He petted her hair and kissed her neck.

They just sat in silence, enjoying each other's presence and trying to forget the more unpleasant events of last night.

"Lydia! Open up!" It was Delia.

"What is it?" Lydia sighed, not willing to get up from her spot.

"Open up this instant! And I want that monster to stick around too!" They stared at each other, horror on Lydia's face. Beetlejuice growled, _Fucking Maitlands, I warned them!_

Lydia jumped up and opened her door. Her two sets of parents barged in. Delia stepped back when she saw the ghoul sitting on the bed, but he paid no mind to her, he was more concerned with the Maitlands who stood staring at him defiantly.

Delia turned to Lydia, fury full on her face. "I can't believe you! How can you let this thing back in our home?"

Lydia didn't respond, she used Delia's anger to fuel her own and cover up the very real hurt that her ghost parents betrayed her, again.

"You-you need to leave!" Charles stuttered out to Beetlejuice. The ghoul didn't respond, just like his love.

"Leave him alone! He can stay here as long as he wants," Lydia finally called out; everyone faced her.

"How can you defend him?" Her stepmother asked, "He almost killed your father!"

"But he didn't! And he's real sorry about that!" BJ nodded his head in agreement, "See!"

"Lydia, how long has this been going on?"

"Since four years ago. Adam and Barbara knew about that too."

Delia turned to the ghosts, "YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS?"

They nodded their head, "How dare you not tell me the moment you found out! Why would you wait until now?"

"I'll tell you why they waited," Lydia spoke up. "They waited because before, we were just friends. He would make me feel better after I had a lousy day and everyone else was too busy to listen and help me. He's my best friend, and you know what else? Last night, we had sex!"

Everyone stood silent, not expecting her to say that.

"You did what!" Delia walked towards her, preparing herself to slap the girl when Beetlejuice appeared before her, receiving the slap in her stead.

"You DO NOT hurt her. Especially not in my presence." He told the redhead.

"I don't understand why you guys can't just leave us alone! You never cared about me before! Why the sudden interest now?" She cried, hiding herself between BJ's shoulder blades.

"Lydia, what I don't understand is why you don't see he's not good for you."

"Why don't you shut up Barbara!" BJ sneered. "You have no idea what you're talking about! I don't get any of you assholes! Yea, maybe I tried to con her into marrying me so I can be free, and maybe I went a little too far trying to scare you guys, but at least I never made Lyds feel like shit! Every time I see her, she's always sad about something! Whether something went on at school or something you guys said. You two," He faced Delia and Charles, "Have ALWAYS made her feel worthless. Lydia has more talent than you, you hack!" Then he faced the other ghosts in the room, "And you two have gotten to know me over the past four years! What can I possibly be doing wrong that you can't let go of what happened so long ago!" No one responded, so he went on with his rant, "And yes, we had sex last night. But I didn't rape her. I would never do anything to hurt her. Ever."

Delia was about to start on another whirlwind, but Charles spoke before her.

"All right everyone! We all just need to relax!"

Everyone just stood still, watching him.

"Ok, so Lydia, you say you have been meeting with…him, for four years now?"

"Yes."

"And you two knew about this meeting?" The ghosts nodded. "Yet you didn't mention it sooner since they were just friends and he seemed harmless?" They nodded again.

"Lydia, you enjoy spending time with him? He hasn't tried to pull any stunt like he did when you were fourteen?"

"No."

"Okay. That's all I needed to hear then. If you two have been meeting for four years now, it's just silly to be upset about it now just because we've found out."

"But Charles!" Delia interrupted.

"No 'buts' Delia, Lydia has done a fantastic job taking care of herself and she's a young woman now, if she feels that her relationship with him isn't dangerous, than I trust her judgment."

"Thanks Chuck." Beetlejuice smiled, feeling bad yet again that he dropped him from the second floor.

"But I want to say this. If you so much as hurt a hair on her head, then you will have to deal with me."

BJ cackled, "I'll keep that in mind, Chuck." The two men shook hands.

"But Charles! How can you be so nonchalant about all of this?"

"Delia, I already told you, I trust my daughter and I trust her decisions. She's an adult and we have to treat her like one. Now I'm done with this discussion, I'm going to make myself some tea and a sandwich." He walked out, Delia on his trail, complaining all the way.

"Good ol' Chuck, always comes through," BJ cackled.

"Sometimes I love my dad too much," Lydia smiled.

The ghost couple was still in her bedroom, feeling awful for the fight that had just passed.

"So, are you guys willing to give Beej a chance too?" Lydia stepped away from the ghoul's back and stood in front of them.

"We're so sorry Lydia!" Barbara threw her arms around the goth girl.

"You know we just wanted to protect you, but if he's your chose, then we'll respect that." Adam told her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"It's all right. I know you two were just trying to do what you thought was best. And I can never stay mad at you two for long. But I'm not the only one you need to apologize to."

The two looked at the ghoul.

"Look, we were wrong and we want to," Adam started.

"We're sorry," Barbara completed.

Beetlejuice looked down, hesitant, when he suddenly pounced at the two, crushing them in an immense hug and kissing them each on the cheek.

"Aw you guys! I can never stay mad at you!" He cackled.

"That's great, can you let us go now?" Adam asked, being smothered by the Ghost with the Most.

"Oh sure, sure." BJ's attention turned from those losers and to his Lyds. She called him to her side three times and they were instantly in his bedroom in the Neitherworld.

"Ready for more, Babes?" BJ grabbed on to his girl's waist.

"Actually," she gently pushed him off, "I just wanted to get out of there. It was getting too awkward for my liking."

"You got that right, Lyds." He chuckled. "C'mon, let's go for a ride, I'm sure Doomie must be feeling pretty neglected."

"Sounds good!" Lydia said with a grin on her face. She couldn't think of anything she rather be doing at that moment than taking a ride with her favorite ghoul

Beetlejuice went up to his Babes, picked her up over his shoulders, and carried her off to where Doomie was eagerly waiting for them.

**And they rode off into the sunset…**

**Cliché ending is cliché. Sorry about that, but I didn't know how else to end this. **

**Good ol' Charles, saving the day and all that.**

**I have another story brewing in my head that will probably be longer, except I don't know when it will be written and posted up here.**

**Thanks to ****AceLions**** and ****The-Fabulous-Person****, you two have been awfully nice with your comments. And thanks to everyone else who commented on my first fanfic here, and everyone who read it in general, you're all fabulous.**

**See ya when I start on my new story. **

**=D**

**PS. For the record, I like the Maitlands, Charles, and Delia (movie version, not cartoon version). I just made them come out as jerks here for the sake of the story, but I think they're all great. Really, the only person I didn't like that much in the film is Otho, but he had his moments, I suppose. **


End file.
